


Nancy Drew Hardy Boys Monster Verse:  Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake

by weissvulf



Category: Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries (TV), Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weissvulf/pseuds/weissvulf
Summary: Nancy has driven out to Moon Lake to help a friend Sally deal with a possible haunting. She calls in some help from her friends the Hardy Boys for this case! However in an alternate universe where Supernatural creatures exist, the three famous teen detectives might run into some monsters, that are not themselves.A one shot
Relationships: Nancy Drew & Frank Hardy, Nancy Drew/Frank Hardy, Nancy Drew/Hardyboys
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Nancy Drew Hardy Boys Monster Verse:  Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake

-Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake-

"Joe? Joe come on wake up we're here." Frank reached out shaking his brother's shoulder. His brother curled away from his hand, shrinking beneath the blanket in the passenger seat of the van. Honestly, Joe would sleep for two days if Frank let him; then again Frank would too, if given the chance. He tried his luck again. "Joe wake up!" he commanded giving his brother a rougher shake. With a moan Joe stirred and slowly sat up, the blanket falling across his long blonde hair, dragging it across his face. The younger brother stretched and his bleary eyes blinked, then scanned outside the window, taking in the surroundings.  
Despite it still being daylight the thick cover of ancient pine trees coiled into a thick canopy, engulfing the winding dirt path in twilight darkness. The old van rolled down the wood drive finding every dip and bump while long branches raked across the roof. "Are we there yet?" Joe asked still half in dreams. "Like I told you, yes we're here. Nancy said the driveway was blocked so we may have to do some walking." Frank informed. Joe's mouth gaped wide into a massive yawn revealing his slightly elongated, sharp canines. "Perfect just what I needed… a walk in the woods." he muttered. A long pine branch slapped the window causing him to startle. "Careful Frank you nearly missed the tree."  
"I'm doing my best Joe, the woods here are really dense." Frank remarked doing his best to take the next turn slow. "Yeh, spooky too," Joe remarked. "So, why did Nancy ask us all the way out here any way?" he situated himself in the car seat and cracked his back. "She came out here to help a friend." Frank explained. "However it seems there might be something supernatural, and she needs our help, and since we were already here in Pennsylvania delivering dad's papers I said we'd come help."  
"So far the only thing supernatural around here is your driving." Joe gripped the armrest as the van made another rough dip in the road. Before Frank could offer a retort he was forced to slam the breaks as a massive maple reared into view across their path. Both young detectives lurched forward and the van creaked out its displeasure before shuttering to a standstill. Nancy wasn’t kidding! The tree was massive, and anything beyond it was not getting out of these woods any time soon. Frank glanced to his brother, who looked back at him with equal shock. With a wolfish grin Frank unbuckled his seatbelt. "Welp, end of the line." and hopped out. Joe was left to nod sarcastically to himself and begrudgingly exit the van.  
Overnight duffels in tow, Frank locked up the van then he and Joe approached the tree. It must have been at least a hundred years old or more, and had withered away years ago till it now resembled the pallor and size of a whale bone. "So we going to jump it?" The blonde asked. "No Joe, come on." and Frank began to pick his way around it. "Why not?" Joe asked not moving. "Because Joe, you know that we," Frank began but was cut off by a smug smile. "Look around you Frank, we're in the middle of the woods!" he threw out an arm gesturing to the thick curtain of trees which blotted out the setting sun. "Who's going to see us honestly? Nancy knows already and I doubt the squirrels will talk." and with that he gave a single jump and landed delicately on the fallen tree with the ease of a floating leaf. Frank glanced around and scowled. "You coming? I thought you said Nancy needed our help?" Joe pressed flashing his toothy grin, his eyes giving off a slight red glow in the dim light. With a defeated sigh Frank took a few steps forward, then with no great effort leapt into the air and landed on the other side of the tree, bags still in his hands. "See, was that so hard?" Joe teased letting himself hop down beside him easily.  
"Shut up Joe, you know I don't like doing that kind of thing. Besides its dangerous, especially if someone sees us. You know what dad said,"  
"Oh Frank you worry WAY too much!" His brother put his arm around him pulling him along. "You gotta lighten up a little bit, let yourself go! Enjoy it! Otherwise its just going to bubble up inside you and one day it'll just POOF! Grrrrr." he curled his fingers and devolved into fake growls and explosion sounds. Frank shoved him with his elbow. "I get it Joe. I get it." he then turned his attention to the small, old, lake house before of them. It had that old, Americano charm to it, nestled in a small clearing surrounded by forest with a view overlooking the idyllic Moon Lake.  
Moon Lake Pennsylvania was part of a vast national park, famous to these parts, and known to many natives as the perfect wildlife reserve, and quiet vacation spot. It also held quite the colorful history; a lot of rum runners back in the 20's used the water ways to smuggle alcohol back and forth from the stills to the speakeasies. One famous gangster, Mickey Malone, lived here for a time on the lake itself, it was rumored amongst some that he had robbed a bank and had gold hidden somewhere, but so far no one had found it.  
"So this is the place?" Joe asked as they passed Nancy's blue convertible. "Looks like." Frank remarked taking a deep breath of fresh air. It felt good to be out away from the city and suburbs. The cool spring air felt nice against his face, the sounds of crickets and birds instead of cars filled his ears, and he felt his whole body relax. The sun was setting beyond the lake, casting a deep blood red glow across the bruised sky; the faint glimmer of stars peeking through the clouds, the moon would be out soon. Hard to think of this place as spooky, it was actually quite peaceful and romantic.  
"Nancy!" Joe's shout broke the serenity instantly. "Nancy, you here!?" he called again, not even seeing his brother glare at him. "Joe stop, she's probably inside." Frank sighed heading up the small steps onto the porch. As he did, he noticed several handmade dream catcher type ornaments hastily made from sticks hung from the low roof and tacked above the door. Quartz crystal wind chimes twisted in the soft breeze and Frank's eyes passed over a dark line across the threshold of the door. His sneaker crunched when he stepped on it and he knelt down curiously. "What is it?" Joe asked moving to his side. "I think… They’re nails, iron nails." Frank said lifting one up to show him. "WEIRD! Why would anyone put iron nails…" but before Joe could finish his thought the front door swung open and a hand grabbed each of their collars and yanked them inside. 

"Nancy?!" Frank asked as he staggered in. Nancy closed the door and locked it, then turned to them. "Wow… That bad huh?" Joe asked rubbing his head, his pupils dilating a bit. "Could be." Nancy replied giving the handle of the door a good tug before turning to them. Nancy Drew, fellow detective, close friend and confidant to the Hardys. They had shared many of their cases together and at times lent one another a helping hand, in more ways that one. The titan haired teen was just as ambitious and mystery hungry as the boys were; independent, worldly, intelligent with a sharp wit and class to boot. Once something peeked her interest nothing on heaven or earth would stop her from curbing her curiosity! Probably one of the many reasons Frank liked her as much as he did. He found himself smiling bashfully at her as she crossed the room to them, in her jeans, flannel and socks.  
"Good to see you guys made it ok, I REALLY appreciate this." she smiled. "Glad we could help!" Frank piped up giving a broad smile. "You know us, always ready to come to the aid of a lovely damsel in distress!" Joe remarked letting himself collapse on the old sofa. Nancy rolled her eyes, "I'm hardly a damsel in distress Joe. More like… A damsel in need of back up." she said, then her face darkened and she glanced nervously at the windows hugging her arm.  
"So you really think there's something supernatural here?" Frank ventured setting their duffels down following her eyes. Nancy nodded, "Yes I do." she whispered." And I could use some help with this one." her eyes looked back to him.  
Nancy had one last thing in common with the boys, which not many were privy to. She, like them, solved more than just "normal" cases, she also involved herself in supernatural or paranormal cases, and like them… She too shared a connection to it.  
"Always happy to assist!" Joe smiled leaning back into the sofa comfortably. "But it would help if we knew what we were assisting with." he then remarked hitching one eyebrow up. To this Nancy nodded quickly and she gestured to the other half of the sofa for Frank. "Of course! I'm sorry, come in sit down I'll explain." and she quickly gathered her thoughts.  
Joe relaxed a little and Frank sat beside him. "I take it the decorations on the porch are your doing then?" he asked.  
"Yes, they're all I had for right now. I admit I'm a bit out of my league with this one. Ghosts are not exactly my specialty, that's more Bess and George's department. I can do enough to keep them at bay but not enough to banish or hold them back for long." Nancy admitted sitting across from them crossing her legs casually. She reached out taking a long grey unlit candle and held it out over an open flame of a larger thick white candle set on the coffee table between them.  
"Ghosts huh?" Joe remarked. "That explains the iron nails then; ghosts can't cross iron barriers." he looked to his brother. Nancy nodded, "Right. But I'm not sure if it's going to be enough. If tonight is anything like the last night then you boys are in for quite a treat." she said running her finger over the candle a few times before setting it in a small stand on the side table beside her. "Tell us everything." Frank said.  
Nancy set about explaining her whole situation to them. How an old friend, Sally McDonald, had called her out of the blue begging for help. She had only recently moved into this old house, which ended up being the old Malone place. Local legend says, as soon as anyone but Malone himself lived there, the spirits of his four dogs could come back and attack the house and anyone who lived there. Every night they would howl, and according to Sally, throw themselves at the doors and windows trying to get in. Sure enough, no sooner had Nancy heard the ghostly howls in the woods, the apparitions of the dogs themselves began to attack the house trying to get in. They went on for about 30 minutes before they finally seemed to disappear. It was then she called her friends Bess and George who in turn advised she call the Hardys. The next morning Nancy set right to investigating and had turned up only a precious little bit.  
"Have you had a chance to check out the woods?" Frank asked eagerly, both he and Joe were now leaning on their knees glued to Nancy's words. She shook her head standing. "No not yet, not fully anyway, been preoccupied with the house at the moment and waiting for you two."  
"Have you found the source yet?" Joe then asked. Nancy looked to him. "That's what George told me to look for." she remarked.  
"All Ghosts have sources." Joe went on proudly, glad to finally put his paranormal knowledge to use. "Its what they were attached to in life or right when they died. Whatever it is, it means a WHOLE lot to them. If the source is disturbed, it causes the ghosts to haunt." he explained. "Or in your case attack."  
"And if the dogs attack every time someone moves into the house." Frank said aloud. "Then the house must be the source. That's what I was thinking!" Nancy exclaimed excitedly. "So all we need to do is cleanse this place and the ghost dogs should disappear." Frank went on standing up.  
Joe glanced to Frank and smirked. "And if it doesn't work, maybe Frank can reason with the dogs since, you know, he speaks a similar language." his brother quickly swatted him with a soft growl. "OUCH! What?"  
"Be serious Joe." he hissed. "I am!" Joe whined. Nancy only rolled her eyes but smiled. "Come on you two we have a lot of work to do and no time, it will be dark soon, the sun is already setting."  
"Thank God." Joe remarked getting to his feet. "Right. What can we do?" Frank offered as Nancy went into the kitchen area. "I have some sage we could burn that's always a good trick. And if you could put these stones in each corner that would help too." she said pulling out a small bag of quartz and tossed them to Frank. "Can do." he nodded. "Leave it to us," but as Joe stood up, a wave of dizziness over came him and he stumbled.  
"Joe? You ok?" Nancy asked. The blonde nodded shaking his head. "Yeh just, dizzy." his eyes had taken on a more blood shot tint. His elder brother rested a hand on his shoulder seeing right through him. He nodded his head to the door. "Come on." Joe looked to him defeated and made his way quietly to the door. Frank nodded to Nancy, "Anything you need us to do outside?" Nancy only smiled and shook her head. "Would you rather I just step upstairs or," she began to offer but Frank lifted a hand. "It's ok Nancy. We won't be long. Besides, gives us a chance to take a quick look around." and with a toothy smile he slipped out after his brother.  
It was darker now than it had been, twilight darkness was giving way to night and the sun had sunk beyond the lake's horizon. Crickets and frogs sang loudly and off in the distance, whippoorwills called over the water. Joe was leaning against one of the large support columns which framed the small porch, his shoulders twitching with each quiet breath. "Joe?" Frank's hand rested gently on his back. "You ok?" though he knew exactly what was wrong.  
His younger brother turned to him, eyes all but glowing red in the darkness, face pale. "I'm sorry Frank." he croaked. "It just… hit." he stammered. Frank only nodded reassuringly as he rolled up his left sleeve. "It's alright Joe, I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did." giving his fist a small flex he then held out his slightly scarred arm. "Here, go on."  
Joe regarded his brother as if debating for a moment, then his pupils dilated swallowing the whites of his eyes and he snatched his brothers arm sinking his teeth into his wrist.  
Frank's face pulled at the sting of pain but he did his best to stay still. 

Monster, Damned, Cursed, Undead, Lycanthrope, Vampire; there were many names which they could easily be called. In fact, their father knew 20 ways Interpol's Hunter Division could classify them. Frank would just gladly settle for their names, but their true natures were simple; Werewolf and Vampire. Technically both were Dhampirs but Joe was the only one who had gained their mother's traits. Frank on the other hand, was dealt a different set of cards when he was about five years old. He still had the scars on his leg to prove it.  
These special traits which they carried, only added to their pensions for solving mysteries. However it was also a danger; as their father constantly reminded them. Fenton Hardy knew all too well what could easily become of anyone who was considered "in the red" amongst the supernatural community. Being one of Interpol's most famous and revered Hunters, he had been on the other end of many a hard case where usually only he walked away from it. It had been a constant delicate struggle to keep his sons off the radar and away from scrutiny.  
Frank lifted his eyes to the blinking stars above them. It was tough sometimes having to hide parts of themselves and he knew in was it was easier for him than for his younger brother. While he could control his powers except for one to two days out of the month, Joe had to deal with his every day. And despite what the younger would have him think, Frank knew deep down it bothered Joe a lot. Luckily they had always had each other and their father to help, and now Nancy. She was one of the few privy to their secrets, and they likewise to hers.  
Joe finally pulled away from his brother's wrist wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He refused to look at his brother turning his head as if embarrassed. "Sorry." he managed softly. "Don't be Joe. I think we're WELL beyond sorry at this point anyway. " he chuckled shaking the feeling back into his arm. Joe shrugged, "Still feel like I should say something." he whispered. "Hey," Frank squeezed his shoulder. "Joe it's ok; you know never have to say anything. You ha-" but his words were lost to him as he jerked around attention drawn to the trees. "I feel it too." Joe echoed straightening up. The wind chime crudely stuck to the over hanging porch, tinkled in the soft breeze. The air grew colder, heavier, like it does right before a downpour. "Get back inside." Frank said reaching out a hand pushing Joe towards the doorway not taking his eyes off the shadowy trees.  
Joe hurried beyond the threshold, his brother backing in after him. Nancy was already at their sides. "What is it?" though she needn't ask. In her hands she was already carrying a sage stick. "We felt something." Joe said. "I think we're going to have company." Frank added bolting the door, giving the door handle a tug for good measure. "Come on!" Nancy commanded passing Joe a sage stick. "We don't have much time; if they're creatures of habit they'll be here soon. We have at most half an hour to cleanse this place!"  
"So where do you keep the bleach and gloves then?" Joe teased. Nancy threw him a lighter. "Light that and let it burn slowly and make sure you hit each corner of the room. Frank help me move this furniture." she directed already grabbing the small side table with the phone, dragging it towards the kitchen. Lifting the arm chair with ease, Frank walked it to the corner of the room before both he and Nancy maneuvered the sofa. Meanwhile Joe ambled quickly about the room holding the burning sage out in front of him, waving it around like it was a fourth of July sparkler.  
"Alright perfect." Nancy set her end down and hurried over to the large space they had managed, and kicked the rug back. "Nancy what are you doing?" Frank finally asked brushing his hair from his eyes. He watched as the young detective dropped to her knees and took a small stick of chalk from the pocket of her flannel shirt. Then with the ease of skill and practice she swung out a white powdery circle around herself and etched six long lines through the center.  
Joe came back over beside his brother coughing slightly holding out the burning sage away from himself. "Alright done." he announced trying to pass it to Frank. The elder brother merely pushed his hand away. "Set it over there." Nancy did not pull herself from her work as she then began to carefully, yet quickly etch out small designs, and symbols within and around her circle.  
Frank watched her with fascination as she worked. "What's it for?" he asked. "Protection and hopefully, banishing if I can get this right." Nancy said quickly brushing her hair from her eyes as she scribbled fitfully.  
Like them Nancy was no new comer to the supernatural, in many ways she was considered a part of it herself. Divination, Magic, Craft, Wicca… Witch, these were the words that described the young titan haired detective. Nancy not only had a knack for finding and solving mysteries, she also had a gift in witchcraft and its arts. However while she knew mostly what people called white magic, she recently had begun studying more "advanced" craft thanks in part to a book she had found.  
The lights flickered above them, and the air seemed to grow heavier while the house creaked on its withering foundations. "Guys, we should defiantly hurry." Joe stammered out taking a few tentative steps away from the back door. Frank could see his eyes glowing a bright red. Then far off a ghostly howl echoed across the water causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end.  
"Nancy," he warned moving in front of the door his own eyes now taking on a golden hue. "I know I know!" she snapped back as she jerked the chalk into a final symbol, grabbed the grey candle she had lit earlier, and closed her eyes. The fog on the water drifted about the small house, choking it in a heavy unearthly mist; the windows fogged, the electric lights spasmed and dimmed, every candle in the house Nancy had lit, began to puff out and the house gave a shudder. "Tell me that's you doing that." Joe said scooting closer to Nancy taking care not to step on her circle. She ignored him as she began to whisper something rapidly to herself clutching her candle.  
Low long, distorted howls drew closer, echoing around every side of the house. Frank's now golden eyes were locked to the front door, the balls of his feet pressed into the wooden floor while very muscle in his body was poised. A low rumbling growl boiled up from his chest. Behind him Nancy continued her words till finally he voice rose and she spat out the last incantation and blew the candle in her hands out and with that the house fell into complete darkness.  
An earie still silence fell about them, even the crickets outside has fallen quiet. The strange weight was suddenly lifted, and the electric lights flickered on once again. "Did it work?" Joe whispered. A smile crept across Nancy's features as she brushed her hair from her eyes. "I think so." Frank turned to them and sighed relived. "Good job Nance you did it!!" Joe exclaimed shaking her shoulder. Nancy's eyes lifted to Frank as he took a step towards them. 

THUD! A loud impact against the side of the house caused each detective to startle. "What was that?" Frank asked. Another heavy slam against the back door, then another on the front followed. "Oh no… This is not good." Nancy breathed. Then came the ear splitting howls, and the house shook. "Its them." Nancy called just as the old small chandelier above the table began to rock from the impact. Then the handle to the front door rattled as heavy claws drug across the outside. Right before the old door gave way, Frank rushed over and pressed against it Joe rushing to help. "I thought you said it worked!" Joe called as a symphony of angry growling and barks bombarded the house.  
"It should have! I-I mean the incantation finished, the house was cleansed!?" Nancy called back as she pressed against the back door. The wood began to bow and splinter beneath the weight pounding against it. "Then the house must not be the SOURCE!" Frank shouted as he gave one last heavy shove against the door, before dragging one of the large chairs in front of it. "Then what is?! And why aren't the iron nails keeping them back?!" Joe argued. "We must have moved them when we went outside. One problem at a time Joe, come on!"  
Beyond the window he could see flashes of glowing eyes and silver teeth gnashing against the glass. A large canine like face slammed into the glass, its glowing eyes boring out of a sinew and bone skull. A loud startled bark escaped Frank and Joe managed a hissed at it in retaliation, but the line of iron along the window kept it back, just barely. Joe pushed the small side table up against the chair for good measure and the two rushed to help Nancy. The young witch threw her shoulder against the door as the hinge popped off and vicious ghostly jaws worked their way through the small crack. Slobber and foam slapped the wood, and glowing eyes peered around one another as she pushed all her weight to keep the specter hounds at bay.  
Nancy was pulled suddenly as teeth found her long shirt but she refused to let her grip up. Joe grabbed a fire poker as Frank rushed at the door and slammed his whole weight against it with a loud angry bark. "Bad dog!!" Joe shouted as he swung the poker instinctively at the apparition managing to strike it loose of Nancy's shirt. She staggered back panting raking her hair from her eyes. "Iron what'd I tell you!" Joe smirked as he took another stab at the glowing eyes as the door pushed back into place. Frank however, did not answer his brother's retort; he only continued to growl viciously, his mouth crowding with sharp teeth, kind eyes taking on a feral golden glow. His shirt pulled tight across his arms and shoulders as the muscles in his back contorted, threatening to split seams, while dark claws curled from his fingers and hooked themselves into the wood.  
Screws from the broken hinge fell to the ground and the boys could hear the dogs actually pulling the paneling from the door way with their teeth, desperate to get in. "They just don't give up!" In desperation Joe pressed his hands to the door and ice faintly began to twist and tangle up the cut of the door. Even with their combined strength the dogs were still managing to get through, even if by simply tearing through the wood itself. The front door faired no better as the furniture threatened to give way.  
"Alright I've had enough." Nancy cursed, rolling her sleeves up and reached back quickly braiding her hair from her eyes. Throwing up her hands Nancy began to shout some incantation.  
Frank and Joe watched as the thin layer of ice Joe had created began to shift and curl bleeding into the grain of the wood, a pale light trailing up and out till soon the whole wall and floor began to softly glow. It was all Nancy could to do keep the magic going as her hands cramped outside the ghostly apparitions grew desperate, ectoplasm stains seeping through the wallpaper . Then with a shout, she threw her hands up and Frank felt his ears pop and the door slam back into place and bolt itself into the frame locking like an anchor. The house shook and the glow evaporated immediately.  
Nancy's arms dropped to her sides and she hunched over completely winded, her long honey red hair falling from the loose braid over her face. Joe grabbed the iron poker again and rushed past her to the front door ready to fight off anything that broke through. However almost as suddenly as it had started, the attack seemed to end. A ghostly howl trailed away and the house fell silent once again. Frank looked around cautiously. "Are they gone?" he dared to asked, golden eyes scanning the room. "I think so." Joe whispered peering out into the darkness. "I don't sense anything."  
"I told you they don’t stay very long." Nancy panted but managed a weak smile as she stood up right. Frank returned the grin brushing his hair from his eyes, "You were great Nancy."  
"Yeh! I'll say, where'd that come from anyway?" Joe asked. Nancy shrugged, "Just," she paused to catch her breath. "Just something I picked up recently." she said. All seemed to have died down, the mist was lifting about the house and the weight in the air vanished. "Safe to say though," Nancy went on. "The house isn't the source."  
"But something around here is, has it always been that vicious?" Frank asked giving the back door a once over, claws fading back into his hands, his body relaxing. "No, I mean they attacked before, but nothing not like that." Nancy admitted. "Then cleansing the house must have upset them some how, but it doesn’t control them. Find the source control the ghost." Joe set the poker back beside the door. "Control them." Frank breathed as he looked out in thought. "Of course, Nancy!" he whipped around to her. "You said the attacks were always at around the same time at night, and always for a short time." Nancy nodded. "Do you think someone could be controlling the ghosts to deliberately attack the house?" Frank finally asked the question that had been on the back of everyone's minds. "I don't know. Who would want to? I haven't had a chance to have any suspects… except one." Nancy leaned against the sofa.  
Frank was about to ask her who she meant when Joe spoke up. "Hey guys? Listen I don’t want to alarm you but, I smell blood… Is one of you bleeding?" he tilted his head studying them both his eyes glowing. Frank looked at his arms and hands but found nothing, then he quickly looked to Nancy. She had her hand up to her nose.  
With a sniff she looked to her hand, and Frank watched her face pale. "S-Sorry Joe I think it might be me." her voice slurred slightly. "Frank!" Joe cried, but Frank was already reaching out for her as she fell back, her knees buckling. "Nancy!" he cried cradling her in his arms gently lowering her to the floor. "Easy, stay with me," he spoke calmly with the soft reassurance of someone who was accustomed to similar situations. Then again with a Vampiric inclined Dhampir for a brother he was more than used to the sight of blood. Nancy however just weakly swatted at his hand as it reached to brush her hair from her eyes. "Oh don't fuss over me Frank, I'm fine." she grumbled trying to keep her eyes focused. "No you're not just relax." Frank insisted, looking her over. She had grown very pale, dark circles under her eyes, and blood dripping from her nose. "Its fine Frank I just.. Just over did it a little." Nancy forced herself to sit up, but her head immediately began to swim, and the weightlessness over came her. Her vision turned white and bright for a few moments before gaining a sunset almost orange haze.  
"A little?!" Frank exclaimed catching her before she toppled over. "Nancy your nose is bleeding and your…" his voice trailed off as he stared at her in shock. Nancy blinked her eyes feeling tears of blood roll down her cheeks. "Shoot." she muttered reaching up wiping her eyes.  
"Woah that can’t be a good sign." Joe knelt beside them glancing to Nancy worried. "Just, o-over did it." she repeated. "Magic takes a toll on your body."  
"And if you push too hard it can have consequences." Frank stated passing a quick glance to his brother. Joe looked away sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. With a sigh Frank slowly stood easing an arm under Nancy's shoulders and the other under her knees.  
"What are you doing? Frank?! Stop it put me down I'm fine!" Nancy protested trying to wriggle free of his arms, but her body was like lead and his grip too strong. "You need to rest Nancy, I'm getting you to bed, Joe and I will clean up down here." he said as she shoved the heel of her hand against his cheek. "I'll make sure things are secure Frank." Joe chuckled. "You got your hands full."  
Frank nodded his thanks as Nancy continued to kick and struggle, her hands tugging his collar or slapping his hair. He then turned and headed up the small flight of stairs to the landing which held the large single bed room. "Put me down Frank Hardy or I'll turn you into a toad!" Nancy threatened weakly. Frank could hear Joe laugh downstairs as he reached the landing. "Oh good then you'd have to kiss me to turn me back wouldn't you?" he gave her a wiry grin. Her cheeks managed a soft blush and her numb hand, which flailed about, quickly struck his jaw. Frank jerked his head away and Nancy felt his chest vibrate with an low growl. When he glanced back to her, his eyes had retained that animal quality and so reluctantly, but with better judgement, she took his warning and let her arms and head drop in defeat.  
She was carried over to the large bed and eased delicately into the blankets. "There you go. That's better isn't it?" he commented as he gently nudged a pillow behind her neck. Nancy only glared wiping her nose on her arm with a disgruntled sniff. However as much as she wanted to fight it, she knew Frank was right, she had over done it and now her legs and arms were jelly because of it.  
She watched as Frank set about making her as comfortable as possible, making sure the blankets were draped over her just right, that she had pillows under each arm, and that she had access to a box of tissues he discovered amongst Sally's abandoned belongings. "You're really good at this." she smiled blowing her nose. Frank blushed, "Well I've had a lot of practice. Joe has a habit of over doing things too sometimes and it leaves him in bed for days sometimes." Frank pulled up an old chair from the corner of the room and sat beside her. Nancy smiled, "You're a good brother Frank. And a good friend." he blushed brightly at that shifting in his seat. It creaked and wobbled on loose legs; it must have come with the house.  
The room was in need of some work; old wallpaper peeled in places, water stains on the ceiling, a few rotten floor boards here and there, but over all it could be very cozy with a little love and care. Frank allowed his eyes to trace the stitching and designs on the quilt slowly guiding upwards towards Nancy's hip. Quickly he shifted his gaze to the nightstand where an old mahogany leather bound book caught his eye. Curiously he reached for it and lifted it from its precarious corner. Nancy watched him warily. Pulling the book to his lap Frank ran his hand over the raised pentagram on the cover. "Book of Shadows." Nancy stated quietly wringing her pale hands in in the sheets. "Yes, but yours looks different." Frank said looking at the spine. "This one looks a little more, well like…" his voice trailed off when he couldn't find the word he wanted as he studied the little details carefully. It was thicker than Nancy's smaller doe skinned Journal styled book, it was also larger. Frayed pages boasted their knowledge and use, the spine had hand hammered edges and skilled leather work. On the spine was a stamped indentation of what Frank could make out to be a gothic church and tooled very delicately near the top were two initials, K. A. On the back was a hand painted signal which Frank did not recognize, however there was no mistaking the severity of it. This book contained powerful magic. Anyone who knew the supernatural arts or craft could since it. "Black magic." he breathed his mouth finally forming his lost words.  
Nancy's shoulders twitched. Frank looked to her, "Nancy where did you get this?" he asked slightly stunned. She shrugged, "I found it."  
"Found it? Who's is it? Do you know?" Frank pressed. She did not answer. "Nancy do you know what could happen if someone found you with black magic? Any magic is enough to put you on the list, but black magic? Tell me please, where did you get this?"  
Nancy sighed blinking one last ruby tear from her eye and turned to him. "It's my mother's." she said quietly. Frank froze. "Y-Your mothers? But I thought she was,"  
"Like me I know. But I recently found that book in some of her things kept in the attic." Nancy gulped. "My mom taught me a little bit of magic before she died, and I was given her… What I assumed, was her book of shadows when I was 13, but then… then I found this one." she reached out weakly taking it. "When I showed it to dad, he explained that she had been part of a coven when she was younger. Really traditional craft, and secretive…" she traced the small stamped outline of a cathedral. "It was the most upset I've seen him in a long time. It's almost like he blamed it for… For her death." she continued quietly opening the first page. Again the initials K. A. were displayed, this time in gold ink. "Whenever I tried to ask him more about it, he refused to say anything and told me to never look into it further."  
"So naturally you did." Frank speculated with a shrug. "Naturally." Nancy echoed. "My mom was a witch Frank, and so am I. I want to know more about her, about her craft and if this book DOES have a connection to how she died then.. Then I want to know that too!"  
"And that spell you pulled down there, let me guess, you got it from here?" he pointed his voice almost scolding. "Yes." her eyes met his unwavering.  
"Nancy you know better than me, but messing in black magic is not a good idea." Frank said. "Not all covens are bad Frank. And I don't know for sure if this magic is dark. It's complicated for sure and deals with some advanced things, but that doesn’t make it evil."  
"But if you suspect this had something to do with what happened to your mother and if she was dealing in a dark magic coven then it could very dangerous for you!" Nancy felt her heart turn to ice while her cheeks flushed. "Says the one who's own mother was part of the most infamous Vampire cult." she snapped. Frank's breath hitched and the look of shock that crossed his face was as if someone had slapped him hard across the mouth.  
Realizing, Nancy immediately regretted her words. Shame overwhelmed her and she was forced to look away, "Frank I… I'm sorry I didn’t mean that. I…" she looked to him. Frank shook his head slowly not lifting his eyes to her. "I know, I know." his voice was low and pained. "You're not wrong." he sighed and rose slowly. "And her loss hasn’t changed my want to know her more either." he admitted. Nancy caught his sleeve and her blue eyes found his, pleading with him silently. "Frank, please. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight." she said softly.  
He smiled at her weakly and touched her hand giving it a gentle squeeze and a nod. "It's ok, I know. I'm sorry too." he whispered. "Get some rest. Joe and I will keep an eye out tonight, you'll feel better in the morning." Nancy nodded and placed the book by her bed and reluctantly curled up. Her mind fuzzy, her body and now her heart ached, every thing felt cold and heavy. "I'm glad you guys came." she managed before exhaustion over took her.  
"Me too." he replied softly and pulled the blankets up over her shoulders and delicately brushed a strand of red hair from her pale cheek. Then flicking out the lamp light, he turned and quietly made his way downstairs.

Joe sat at the kitchen table watching him as he came down. "Well, everything ok?" he asked. "Let her sleep, she'll be fine in the morning she just pushed her body way too hard." Frank said running his hand along the warped charred door frame. "That's not what I meant Frank." Joe said eyeing his brother. "Are you ok?"  
Frank let out a long tired breath, leaning against the door. "Yeh Joe I'm fine. I just, I can't help it. If there's a chance she could get hurt then it's not worth… I mean,"  
"You mean that, if what it is, is something you can't protect her from, then it scares the heck out of you." Joe filled in for him eloquently with a wiry grin. Frank chuckled, "Yeh, yeh I guess you're right. Am I that obvious?" His young brother leaned back in his chair. "Only to me." he smiled. Frank brushed the thin lace curtains aside and glanced outside. "I take it you heard everything then?"  
"Only enough to be dangerous." Joe admitted his eyes running over his elder brother. "Do you really think that book could be black magic Frank?"  
"I'm not sure. But Nancy does know more about that stuff than we do, and if it is linked to the possibility of her mom's death then nothing's going to stop her from finding out," his hand dragged down the glass. "And nothing should."  
A warm hand rested between his shoulders and Frank turned to his brother who stood beside him. He said nothing, his fingers gripping Frank's shoulder softly. Often the two brothers did not need words, there had always been a sympathy shared between them and it had saved their lives on some occasions. "She'd be proud of you Frank." Joe's voice whispered in the back of his mind. Frank smiled, "Thanks Joe."  
After a few more moments of silence Joe's hand slipped away and he glanced to his brother. "So what's our next move?" he asked. "I'm going to go take a quick look around. Check out the woods for a while. You stay here, keep an eye on the place and try and get some rest. Nancy mentioned she had one suspect, we'll check that out tomorrow." Frank reached for the charred door and jimmied it open being careful with the broken hinge. His brother only smiled leaning in the door way as he left. "Sure alright, just be careful out there Frank, don't want someone mistaking you for the ghost dogs instead."  
"Get some rest Joe." Frank retorted stepping out into the cool night air. The crisp breeze felt good, and Frank found himself moving quickly away from the flickering porch lights towards the tree line. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Nancy; it was the opposite. He trusted her almost as much as his brother. Joe had it right as usual, it was the fear of not being able to protect her that scared him. Sure, ghost dogs were one thing, but black magic cults? Nancy was smart, and would not do anything unless she wanted to. Nothing could stop her once she set her mind to something. It was one of the many things about her he admired. But it also had a habit of getting her into trouble; trouble he dreaded the thought of her being in.  
truthfully he hated the idea of anyone he loved being out of his reach, he hated that feeling more than anything in the world… Helplessness true helplessness.  
With a heavy sigh he pulled his shirt over his head and down his arms tossing it across a stump, before kicking his sneakers loose. He too, knew what she felt to some degree, the itch of wondering, the drive to know more, and that insatiable hunger of curiosity. If he could only understand, could only know, then things would make since and he wouldn't feel… Feel like that any more. He jerked his head form his own thoughts and quickened pace. He needed time to think, to let whatever mixed up feeling were going through him to drift away on the breeze.  
With a deep breath he started onto the wooded path, bare feet crunching on dead leaves, while his arms stretched outward for the ground and he felt a rush of adrenaline wash over his body. The bite of cold air against his skin was soon warmed by long fur, claws pressed into the earth, and the smell of the trees across the water tickled his now wet nose as he galloped off into the trees.


End file.
